Llora un hombre
by Anngel
Summary: Basado en una de las canciones de mi grupo favorito, La oreja de Vangogh


Un nuevo proyecto, será algo penoso y tal vez un poco enredado.

By Anngel

**Llora un hombre**

Caminó un par de pasos, miró al su alrededor, escudriñando cada detalle de aquella vieja casona, el camino a la entrada hecho de pequeños pastelones de piedra, que corrían sucesivos hasta desembocar en una pequeña escalera de madera clara, que con los años estaba roída, ¿Quién sabe cuánta gente había pasado por ahí en los últimos dos años?, miró el árbol a su lado izquierdo, torcido y todo los había cobijado en momentos de alegría y rabia, a su derecha estaba aquel murallón que solía saltar cada vez que huía de ella, miró al cielo y luego la hora en el reloj de la entrada –** Ya es hora **– murmuró bajo y sus piernas pesaban, los brazos le dolían… No pudo soportar y sus lágrimas cayeron humedeciendo las tablas del suelo.

_R&A_

Las olas una tras otra chocaban en la proa del barco, para él era algo hipnotizante, a tal grado que las olas lo hacían retroceder en el tiempo, hasta evocar aquellas aventuras con la chica más bella que pudo haber conocido. Para su mala suerte esos tiempos se habían acabado, el tiempo lo había consumido, cual vela de cera se derrite sobre una mesa y ahora estaba ahí, sólo lo acompañaban las olas y el cielo oscuro – **¡Oye, el de la polera ridícula!, llegó un mensaje al telégrafo, toma – **Una sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos y cogió el papel con ternura – **Gracias**- volvió a su lugar, posó el pequeño pergamino en su corazón y se dispuso a leer. Su cara se desencajó, cayó de rodillas al suelo, él se había marchado para que fuera feliz y ahora…

_R&A_

**Maldición, maldición y triple maldición** – en su mente creía que el piso se iba a desgastar de tanto ir de un lado al otro de la habitación por el mismo camino, llevaba 2 días sin saber algo de ella, se suponía que en menos de 5 horas ambos debían estar dando el sí, en el altar - **¿Tal vez se arrepintió?** – no, no, se debía sacar eso de la cabeza, ella misma había pedido esas 15 rosas, que debían adornar su camino hasta el altar… Ella, ella, simplemente lo amaba.

Repasó que todo estuviera en orden, tal cual ella lo deseaba, la gente arrebataba la iglesia, los padrinos estaban impacientes, la hermana de la novia había viajado desde lejos y llegó directo a la iglesia para ser madrina, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, un auto se había detenido a portas del templo, pero no bajo del la blanca novia, sólo un joven conocido – **Lo siento amigo, lo siento **– el novio abrió los ojos al leer la nota que el recién llegado le había entregado – **esto debe ser una broma **– gritó y luego de empujarlo salió corriendo.

_R&A_

Comenzó arreglando su pelo, aun dolían sus brazos, pero era un trabajo que tenía que hacer… Ella no tendría corazón de hacerlo, aún no salía de su estado catatónico, luego de enterarse del suceso, había pasado la noche junto a ella, pero aún sus lágrimas no brotaban, no sabía si era consciente, de que ese pedazo de sus vidas había fallecido – **Parece un ángel, siempre supe que no era para esta vida **– ella había entrado por la puerta, parecía serena, como si su alma no lograra captar todavía que ese pequeño ser había muerto – **Lo sé, pero si no quieres hacer esto, yo me ocuparé **– negó con su cabeza la recién llegada – **es algo que tenemos que hacer ambos.**

Levantaron el cuerpo inerte, sus ojos cerrados y su piel pálida, daban la perfecta imagen de una diosa dormida, su pelo se resbalaba entre los pliegues que dejaban la posición donde era preparada para el último adiós – **Recuerdo que todas las mañanas arrugaba esa nariz al ver tu cara de enojo, porque no lograba despertar temprano y luego se burlaba para salir corriendo a la escuela antes de que la hicieras tomar su desayuno** – ambos rieron, pero era sonrisa melancólica la que salía de sus labios –** si, también recuerdo el día que nació, faltó que me arrancara el pelo del tirón que dio** – por fin de los ojos de la mujer salían lagrimas – **Desde aquel momento, cuando me vio a los ojos y tomó mi rostro, con tan solo un día de nacida, supe que ella no era de este mundo… ¿Por qué Dios me la envió si su plan era arrebatármela?** – Él hombre junto a ella, sólo la abrazó y ambos lloraron, sin hallar una explicación.

_R&A_

**Capitán, perdóneme** – luego de esas palabras, se lanzó al mar, no sabía a cuantas millas de la orilla estaba, sólo estaba a su favor que habían zarpado una hora atrás, comenzó a nadar, cegado por el dolor, él la amaba, pero ella no y prefirió dejar que volara con sus alas, el sobraba…

_R&A_

Al salir de la iglesia, tomó el automóvil que estaba designado, para llevarlos a la fiesta luego de su promesa eterna, iba pensando que no podía ser, ella no, no podía haber pasado así con aquel angelito, su amada, era fuerte, digna y fiel copia de su madre, aguerrida, no podía haber dejado de existir – **Detente…** - Escucho en la lejanía – **Por favor sólo detente** - él bajó la velocidad y se detuvo frente a un parque, no pudo explicar que pasaba, pero sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al ver a su estrella de la noche lejana, sentada en un columpio, caminó lento hasta llegar frente a ella –** Tu…** - Ella, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco, con toque delicados de hojas de cerezo en flor, le sonrió – **¿Qué haces aquí?** – el sonrió – **No puedo mientras tu estés aquí, me llegó una nota y no pude evitar salir corriendo **– ella se paró y tomó su mano – **Tu destino es otro, lo sabes bien** – él no sabía qué hacer – **pero…** - dejó un casto beso en sus labios – **estaré bien**.

_R&A_

Un vestido blanco, una flor en su cabello y sus labios azules, digno retrato de belleza – **Ella era mi vida, ¿Qué haremos ahora que ya no estará?** – la volvió a cobijar entre sus brazos, no sólo ella necesitaba de su respaldo, el también necesitaba de su fortaleza y estoicismo – **No lloren, no sufran, yo soy feliz** – Ambos al escuchar comprendían que no dependía de su vida, ni de sus manos, sólo el destino podía hablar.

_R&A_

El cajón se deslizaba en el cuadro de tierra que se dispuso para su última morada, se suponía que hoy sería el día más feliz de su vida y se había ennegrecido con la muerte de su querida hermana, la observo, ella había sacado toda la belleza y la calidez que ella no heredo, pese a ser gemelas. Que podía hacer ella, frente a la hermosura de su hermana, una de tez pálida y tersa, ella de piel tostada y apagada, el pelo de ella azul, igual a de su madre, el de ella café, como su tía Nabiki, es que ella no fuera linda, pero su hermana era un ángel.

Su rostro y su pelo, sus manos y sus labios, su mirada y su caminar, su sonrisa y su corazón… No habrá nadie como tu, pequeño demonio, nadie más a quien ame con tal locura e irracionalidad. Esperame en el cielo, porque te amaré siempre. Te observo a travez del vidrio y pienso en tus ultimas palabras, "Tu destino es otro, yo estaré bien", le dejo una rosa azul sobre el ataud y una lagrima es testigo de pena – **Nadie como tu.**

Llegué nadando a la costa, me colgué de un camión que decía Nerima, no sé cuanto tiempo a ciencia cierta se habrá demorado, no había nadie en su casa, corrí al cementerio y ahí estaba, bajando el cajón afelpado en negro, sus padres lloraban y su novio estaba arrodillado al lado de su féretro, éramos rivales, pero no deseaba su tristeza, ni mucho menos la mía desde esta perspectiva. Al final era verdad, recorrí la entrada hasta, me acerqué a él – **Hemos perdido ambos – **él miró de forma distraída y me abrazó – **Tanto tiempo peleando por ella y al final nos une.**

No podré ver jamás esto que pasó como un perdida, hemos de darle el amor que corresponde a nuestra otra hija, Yoko era un ángel, así como Iori lo es… Te amaremos siempre… Adiós mi sol, adiós mi niña, adiós mi sol… Adiós amor…

Una gran pena me embarga al publicar este fic, ya que me recuerda una situación muy parecida… Espero les guste.

By Anngel


End file.
